snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lachlan MacFusty
Lachlan Alcander MacFusty (born 5 October 2042) served as the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2073-75. 'Basics' Full name: Lachlan Alcander MacFusty. Nicknames/Aliases: Next question. Age: Soon to be thirty-two (As of 2074). Date of Birth: October 5th, 2042. Place of Birth: Isle of Skyes, Northwest of Scotland. Blood status: As pure as anyone can be nowadays. Previous Occupations: Holyhead Harpies Groupie (Best year of his life), Magizoologist, Magizoology teacher at Beauxbatons, and Dragon Keeper/Veterinarian of Hebridean Black Dragons for the MacFusty reservation. The latter because, well, when you're a MacFusty, the family business can only be avoided if you suffer some tragic death during infancy. And even then, you may even come back to work for the family as a protector ghost of sorts. Current Position at Hogwarts: Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Wand: Elm, centaur tail hair, ten and a half inches. Patronus: Chamois. Relationship Status: Taken. By his puffapods, abraxans, dragons and books, that is. Wait, what do you mean with 'That doesn't count, Lachlan?' Exuse you. 'Appearance' Hair: Brown. It may look black to you, sometimes, but trust him when he says it's brown. He would know, it's his own mop of sometimes disheveled hair. Eyes: The same shade of gray that colors the clouds right before a storm. But he'd prefer if you simply call them gray, instead of romanticizing them like they do in one of those romance novels his sisters enjoy reading. Height: Five feet, eight inches and three quarters short. Or tall. Build: Definitely not a weight-lifter. General appearance: Lachlan's great, great, great grandmother was a veela, and while the gene is still somewhat latent on his mother and siblings, it seemingly took one look at him, and decided to skip him. Just like puberty, really; while his friends and classmates in general shoot up, MacFusty kept the same height he aquired during the "growth spurt" he had in the middle of his third year. Thankfully, his proper posture and confident gait allow him to sometimes appear taller than his actual five seven, eight inches tall. Sometimes he allows himself to go scruffy, mainly because otherwise he tends to look younger, but Lachlan believes in first impressions, so he makes an effort to look his best at all times. But his job requires him to be outdoors at least seventy percent of the time; as a result, his hair is often wind-blown and while his robes are mostly clean, Lachlan can often be seen scourgifying them to get rid of dirt, etcetera. 'Education' Yearts attended to Hogwarts: 2054 - 2061 Hogwarts House: Slytherin Strongest subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Weakest Subjects: Muggle Studies, but MacFusty doesn't count it as he never took it--but he should have. Lachlan is a complete ignorant when it comes to Muggles. For what's worth, though, he finds the non-magical population as endearing as baby Unicorns. Also, Ancient Runes is a blatant 'Ye Gods, no' when it comes to him. 'Family' -Father: Fergus MacFusty (61) -Mother: Nuala MacFusty (61) -Brother: Ignatius MacFusty (35) -Sisters: Deirdre MacFusty-O'Niel & Roisin MacFusty (31) 'In-Depth' Personality: Lachlan doesn't know anything about you, and he already likes you. An observer by nature, Lachlan is patient to a fault, and perpetually curious; his fourth and fifth favourite past-times consist on people-watching and creating silent scenarios in which he tries to figure out how those around him would react to those particular situations. MacFusty is the sort to get bored easily, and it is because of this that he's not afraid to try everything at least once before deciding if he likes it or not. It works the same with people; he's not necessarily friendly or cheerful, but Lachlan is perfectly willing to give everyone a shot when it comes to befriending them. But he strongly believes in first impressions and once his mind is made up about something or someone, there is very little chance that his opinion may change. Fairly-easy going, and capable of being eloquent, his temper is very rarely brought to the surface, even around individuals who may not be of his like. MacFusty doesn't mind company, but he enjoys to keep to himself, and it is because of this that most of his friends are those he went to school with; it may also be because ultimately, Lachlan prefers the company of magical creatures than that of the members of his own species. Though polite and charming, MacFusty has a dark and sometimes morbid sense of humor; it comes with sarcasm, and he relies a lot on it to deal with awkward situations and human stupidity in general. Likes: Magical Creatures, his puffapods, people, respect, a good laugh, Pride of Portree, Kenmare Kestrels, Holyhead Harpies, Quidditch in general, reading, classical music, playing the pipes, his family and chocolate-filled strawberries. Dislikes: Disrespectful folk, obscenities, peanuts, stupidity, coffee (How can muggles drink that?), pumpkin pastries, people talking in riddles and failing to get to the point and Centaurs whenever they sprout out ridiculous riddles at him. Pets: A Jarvey called Stanley. Extras: Lachlan speaks French and Mermish. History: Lachlan is a member of the old Scottish MacFusty clan, commonly known for looking after, and being the keepers of the Hebridean Black Dragons. The only boy of the triplets his mother had during her second pregnancy, dragons aside, Lachlan had a relatively normal childhood; it mainly consisted of him climbing trees, playing with his siblings and cousins, and chasing after deer that would later become the meal of the dragons his family looked after. The MacFusty children were homeschooled up til the moment they were to depart to Hogwarts. Sorted into the house of Salazar Slytherin, Lachlan excelled in his studies, especially in in Care of Magical Creatures (to no one's surprise), Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Because he wasn't the firstborn and thus heir, MacFusty's parents gave him a lot of free-reign, and got in very little trouble at home whenever owls from Hogwarts were sent, in which it was stated that he'd landed in some detention of sorts. Lachlan will tell anyone who is willing to listen that his friends were to blame for this detentions, and that he mainly tagged along, which is not really a lie, but he did partake in pulling a prank or two. Graduation came, and him and his friends decided to not become adults just yet and instead followed after the Holyhead Harpies for an entire season. Though his friends continued for another year, Lachlan was brought down to reality after a three-hour long speech about responsibility, adulthood and family, courtesy his father. He quietly agreed, and after taking a couple of months to decide what everyone but Lachlan himself knew he would go for, he decided to become a Magizoologist. Studying Magizoology involved a lot of traveling, researching and endless sleepless nights that he quietly enjoyed. Eventually, he joined the British Association of Magizoologist as a Dragonologist, and after a long-term relationship, an engagement soon followed. The idea of becoming engaged was mostly prodded out of him by his siblings getting married, and his parents' not-so-subtly hints. It didn't take long for him to regret the rash decision, and as means to escape, Lachlan accepted the position of Magizoology position at Beauxbatons. Unexpectedly enough, Lachlan realized that he enjoyed teaching, and taught at the french school for two years. During those two years, the relationship with his fiance became strained, and eventually it came to an end. Because he felt that it was time for a change, MacFusty quit his job and returned home, where he served as Dragon Keeper and Veterinary, where he remained for two years until accepting the job as Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts. OOC: Lachlan MacFusty is a character portrayed by Oesed . Category:Class of 2061 Category:Alumni Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Slytherin Category:Staff Category:Characters Category:Professors